


Cornucopia

by masonverger_rising



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Food Porn, Object Insertion, PWP, basically hannibal stuffing fruit and veg up his butt, weird object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonverger_rising/pseuds/masonverger_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal lived through famine, now he gets to feast ... with his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornucopia

First Hannibal lays out a crisp, white cloth to protect the bed covers from stains. Juices can be difficult to shift, especially if they aren’t dealt with properly, and once he’s finished he would prefer to simply tidy and slide into bed to sleep, rather than having to change the bedding and launder the sheets.

Besides, being much like a tablecloth, the white fabric adds an element of fantasy to this exercise.

A silver platter, heaped with fruits and vegetables; plump, dark grapes and glossy pink apples, oranges with richly coloured, pitted skins and a couple of sizeable cucumbers. Two pomegranates, one whole, one already opened, the arils carefully scooped out and separated and then laid back into the bowl of the husk, a knob of ginger as thick as two fingers. Five large, free range chicken eggs, chosen for their strong, cream coloured shells.

A little paring knife sits within easy reach. Hannibal takes it up and starts peeling the ginger, he takes off the skin except for a lump at one end, and starts whittling down a neck just between the two bulbous sections – safety first, after all. 

When the ginger is shaped like a rudimentary butt plug, and when he’s certain he has smoothed away all the rough edges, he wets two fingers with lubricant and slides them into his hole, briefly preparing himself before he slots the ginger inside.

For a moment it simply feels like the weight and intrusion of a regular sex toy, though the coarse texture of the ginger lends an interesting element of sensation. Then a moment later when the lubricant melts away, he feels the first burn. It is an almost helpless feeling, that kind of pain in such an intimate place. Hannibal sits for a while, simply allowing himself to feel the way his muscles clench and tremble around the object.

When he’s ready, he begins other preparations. He takes the grapes off their stems, he peels and trims one cucumber so that the cool, slick flesh is bared. For a moment he considers the fruit, and then he takes up the knife again and carves the end into a phallic head. When he is satisfied with that, Hannibal lays it down in reach and sets the knife aside.

He removes the ginger from his hole and slips a finger inside to feel how his muscles clench and wink, still smarting and burning from the ginger. He massages more lubricant into his hole and then takes the carved cucumber. When his hole gapes he pushes the thick, blunt head inside. The stretch burns, the cucumber juice is cool and soothing. Hannibal sits upright and lowers himself onto the cucumber, grinding down and riding it until it pops into him.

Slowly, his movements become more vigorous, he pulls all the way off and then plunges the cucumber back in, the more he works it the more bruised the flesh of the fruit is, the more juice it leaks out to run down his thighs and drip down the soft hair on his testicles. He can see the stains on the white cloth under him and on a whim he bends down to lick at them.

Next are the grapes. He picks up a handful and feeds them one at a time into his ass. More and more, dipping them in lubricant and then pushing them in, he begins to feel deliciously full, and the pressure against his prostate makes him leak a steady stream of precome. When he feels as though he couldn’t possibly squeeze anything more inside he choses an egg and presses it into himself, wide end first.

Breathing heavily, Hannibal takes himself in hand and gives his cock a few steady strokes. He pushes his foreskin up and tugs it, and pushes a finger inside. Carefully he stretches his foreskin over a pair of grapes, enjoying the obscene bulge through that sensitive, delicate skin.

He manipulates his foreskin over the grapes, rolling them against his palm, enjoying the slick, strange pressure against his cockhead. After a few minutes he closes his fist around the lumps in his foreskin and squeezes until the grapes burst, his hips jerk involuntarily and the egg is pushed halfway out of his asshole, stretching him obscenely. A gout of precome drools from his dick, falling to the white cloth along with a trickle of grape juice and some pulp.

Hannibal releases his cock and it twitches in the air. He braces himself with his hands on his knees and pushes, the egg takes a minute and then pops out suddenly, then he expels the grapes in a wet gush. Some of them have burst open and some of them are whole. It takes a little while of pushing and straining for him to get the last of them out. He uses his fingers and clears out one that he hasn’t managed to pass.

Then the cucumber again, as deep as he can make it go, filling his rectum and then navigating up into the sigmoid colon. If he leans back Hannibal can see the outline of it bulging through his belly. His cock hangs fat between his thighs, heavy and throbbing with every movement of the cucumber inside him.

He begins the process again, stuffing himself full of fresh grapes and pomegranate arils, then he pounds his hole with the cucumber, until every time he draws it out it’s followed with a cascade of juice and pulp. He keeps filling his hole and working it until it’s stretched out and gaping. Just to test, Hannibal slips his fingers inside, he tucks his thumb into his palm and his hand sinks into his hole up to the wrist with barely any resistance. He balls his hand into a fist and pulls it back out.

More grapes, more pomegranate. He won’t use the eggs now, too much risk of the shell breaking and slicing him up inside, but he cracks one, and doubles over so that he can empty it into his hole. Almost immediately a string of yolk dribbles out of him. He keeps piling things in, a small plum, some dates. When he’s reached his limit he takes an apple and turns it over in his hand. It takes a lot of careful work, and hannibal is panting by the time he manages it, but he pushes the apple in, it won’t go all the way, he’s too full for that, and his rim is stretched and tender around a circle of pink smooth fruit. He massages his hole for a while, relishing in the alien pleasure-pain, the knowledge that he’s full of food, that he’s still got enough to gorge himself when he’s satisfied his sexual needs.

He lays on his back and works his cock, he breaks another egg and the thick white slides over his dick, coating him, it beads and sticks in the hair on his belly and it tickles as it slides down over his balls and then his perineum. Hannibal works his cock fast, fucking his fist until he bursts, spraying himself with come. He collects it up with his fingers, scoops it onto a grape and eats it, he licks up as much of his come as he can and turns over onto his belly. His stomach aches that he’s so full, and he can feel his hole twitching and spasming, wanting to push out everything packed into it, but the apple is too big.

Lying there, feeling his body trying to rebel, Hannibal begins eating, no method, simply taking this and that, some grapes, pomegranate, he cuts open the orange and enjoys the sunshine-bright sweetness of its flesh. All over he’s sticky with juice and egg, he’s sated and when he’s finished, he’ll crawl into bed with a full belly and a gaping hole.

**Author's Note:**

> so i chose this theme because there are a lot of odd kinks that I can understand, even just on an intellectual level, but it’s always weirded me out how often I’ll come across porn of people shoving veggies into their non-eating orifices. For one thing it’s dangerous in terms of infections and injuries, or just plain getting stuff stuck up there, and for another I feel like there’s a much better alternative in stuff that’s actually designed for being inserted into various orifices.   
> It doesn’t squick me out so much as I just don’t see the appeal, and I think I would have expected myself to write something gory or extreme in another sense, but tbh this is supposed to be about writing something we wouldn’t normally, so this is what I picked.


End file.
